


We Won’t Follow You

by Orca478



Category: Kung Fu Panda (Movies)
Genre: Apologies, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Good to Evil, Jealousy, Moving On, Saying Sorry is not a bad thing, The others refuse to follow her., Tigress faces Tai Lung alone, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: This is a what if scenario.What if, when Tigress was leaving to face Tai Lung, the others did try to stop her, what if they refused to follow her ?Tai Lung of course defeats her, and locks her up. With his nerve attack, she had no way of calling for help until the effect passed.When she finally returns. Everything has changed.Master Shifu is more calm. The others now surpass her, specially Viper, and Po has proven he is the Dragon Warrior.She doesn’t like it, can she adapt to the change, or is this the creation of the next Tai Lung ?
Relationships: Mantis/Monkey (Kung Fu Panda), Viper/Po
Kudos: 20





	1. We Are Not Going With You

After seeing her master argue with the Panda, she knew what she had to do.

Oogway pointed at her ! SHE is the Dragon Warrior.

“This is what you trained me for.”

With that she jumped in the air, and made her way.

She didn’t notice the four figures behind her.

She ran threw the town, knowing she has to protect it, there is no way the Panda can do it.

But when she was about to leave the town, someone grabbed her.

“Where do you think you’re going ?”

Viper.

“To do what I was trained for.”

The others arrived.

“Tigress, is not our destiny !”

“You seriously came here to stop me !”

“Of course we came to stop you.” Mantis said.

“Girl, you’re going to get yourself killed !” Crane said.

“So you would rather let Tai Lung come here !”

“Po will stop him.” Viper said firmly.

“The Panda ? He has no idea what he is doing !”

“That’s because he is not being trained properly, Shifu wanted us to beat him, not help him.”

“Oogway chose him for a reason.” Monkey said.

“Oogway chose me !” 

“No he didn’t Tigress and you know it. He chose Po !” Viper hissed.

“Why are you so defensive for him anyway ?”

“I got to meet him. Guy has no idea why he is here, he didn’t choose him. I decided to stop being mean, and actually get to know him and you know what ? I like him. He is a pure soul. Who as thrown into something he wasn’t prepared, all he wanted was to see us in the ceremony, nothing more. Master Oogway saw something in him, and I am going to help him.”

“So you are staying and helping him instead of fighting Tai Lung.”

“Dam right I am.”

Tigress looked at the others.

“And what about you 3 ?”

“As the other one that got to meet Po. I am with Viper on this, he needs our help.” Mantis said.

“Master Oogway is the wisest There was, if he says Po is the Dragon Warrior, he is the Dragon Warrior.” Crane said.

“We can’t follow you, when we know it’s basically suicide. We rather stay and help the guy that is meant to defeat Tai Lung.”

“We are not going with you Tigress. We came here to stop you, but if you truly want to go. There is nothing we can do.”

Tigress couldn’t belive it. Her friends were abandoning here for that Panda.

“Fine then, stay here with the Panda, we will see who is right.”

She took off, alone.

“I see.” Shifu said.

“We tried to stop her master, but she...”

“You did the right thing, you are more usefull here, helping me train the Panda.”

He wasn’t happy his daughter ran off alone, but he can’t be mad at his students, they tried to stop her, but followed his orders. It is Po’s destiny. Not theirs.

“I actually founded a way to train him. Come on, let’s make the Dragon Warrior come out.”

He hopes Tigress is alright, he really hopes she is.

He hopes her brother goes easy on her.

Humiliated.

That was all Tigress fell.

Humiliation.

He defeated her like she was nothing.

“I am disappointed Sister, I expected more.”

He laughed at her.

“But then again, I shouldn’t have, the others didn’t came with you for a reason.”

She tried to stand up.

“Nah ah kitty, you stay right there.”

He hummed in thought.

“I wanted to send a message, but seeing that the bird is not here. Maybe you not returning will be the perfect one.”

He used his nerve attack on her, she was paralized.

“Now sister, let’s find you a good spot to rest.”

That was the last day, anyone heard of Tigress for years.


	2. 4 years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 4 years since Tigress disappeared. Told in Viper’s POV

Does she regret not making a bigger effort of stopping Tigress ? 

She does, she feel tons of regret.

Tigress never came back.

At first, we didn’t focus on that.

Thst morning, Master Shifu stopped hating Po, and actually began training him.

He told us Oogway’s passing helped him see the truth of his errors.

He used Po’s love for food to help him. Had us do things we never thought we would ever do.

And it worked. It was amazing.

Po showed amazing skills and talent. Enough for not only Shifu to call him by his name, but give him the Dragon Scroll.

Then we got the shock of our lives. It was blank.

There was nothing, you could only see your reflection.

At that moment, Master Shifu decided to sacrifice himself to safe us and The Valley.

We all gave up. We had to evacuate The Valley and get everyone to safety. We all lost hope.

Except Po.

While we were helping the villagers, Po figured out the meaning of the Scroll, and went to face Tai Lung. 

I freaked out when his Dad told us that, but he had faith his son would come on top.

And he did, Po won.

At that moment, it was clear for the 4 of us, he is truly the Dragon Warrior.

I asked him how he figured out the Scroll ?

He said the Scroll said, you only have to be yourself. 

At that moment, I had a best friend.

Being a snake. It was hard for me to make friends. And except for Mantis and Monkey, us the 5 weren’t really close to each other. 

Po changed that. He took the time to meet us, not the legendary masters, but us.

It was nice to be seen not as Master Viper, but just Viper.

Po United is in a way we never thought possible.

He also made a change in Shifu, he was kinder, calmer, and sometimes even joked with us.

I would have never expected a panda that fell from the sky, to make so much changes for the better.

It was in the Winter Festival, that my feelings towards Po became stronger.

You would think he would love to be in a dinner full of Kung Fu masters, his legends.

But he chose to leave it, because it was more important for him to be with his Father.

That warmed my heart so much, that I left the dinner to be with him and the village. 

The others followed me, including Master Shifu.

Best Winter Festival in her opinion.

Of course, we missed Tigress.

We searched for her everywhere. 

We never found her. 

No one felt more guilty than Shifu. He lost both the cubs he raised. 

Po came in with his big heart, and helped out Master deal with it. 

That big heart of his, it’s so precious.

At that moment, I had a crush.

Two years after Tai Lung, the thing with Shen happened.

That was the scariest moment on her life.

It all started when Po got the vision of his birth parents.

It was heart breaking to see him so confused. She doesn’t doubt he always thought Mr. Ping was his real father, because the goose is his real father, not by birth, but by everything else.

Shen was ruthless, the guy didn’t understand mercy. Tai Lung was a hero compered to him.

I tried to stop Po from facing him, you could tell he was desperate for awnsers, and that maniac was the only one that had them.

She should have let him come, she should have helped him search for answers. 

When she saw him getting blown off by Shen, it’s still on her nightmares.

She thought they lost him. And every second of that time, she blamed herself.

But then he came back, and he once again did it. Sure we helped, and so did Masters Shifu, Ox, and Croc. But it was him the one that defeated Shen’s weapon, and then Shen himself.

She wanted to kiss him when he came out of the water, you have no idea how much she wanted too.

When they came back, she saw him reunite with Mr. Ping, and proudly declear he is his father.

That’s when she knew this was not a crush.

She loves him.

To this day, she is the only one that knows what he saw at the village.

He told everyone that Shen was the one that made him an orphan before Mr. Ping founded him. 

But she noticed him sadly going up to Oogway’s tree, and followed him.

He broke down before her, and told her everything. 

Shen didn’t just kill his parents, he made him the last panda, slaughtered everyone in front of   
Po. 

Po was forced to see how his mother ran to her death.

No child should have to see that, no wonder Po was traumatized by that. 

He asked her to keep the secret, and she hasn’t broken that promise, she did told Mr. Ping( Po had already told him) that Po was still struggling with what happened, and helped his father get him threw that.

Mantis is the only one that knew of her love for Po.

He was the joker of the group, but when it came to love, he was always the best to hear you out. He had been in multiple relationships before after all.

She on the other hand, was clueless.

But Mantis told her, that she should go for it.

Po was bound to attract females, but Mantis made it clear she was the only female he let close. 

“Your love is not as hard as mine, go for it.”

He was talking about his crush on Monkey, who I was sure that was also in love with him.

So, after talking to Mantis, she talked to Mr. Ping.

She wanted to be sure he was fine with his son being with a snake.

Mr. Ping said that he was sure Po liked her too, and he would welcome her to the family with open arms.

When she returned to the palace, she was surprised when Po requested her to meet him at the tree alone.

Shifu had a knowing smile on his face, he knew what was about to happen.

He told her he loved her. 

He loved her, he actually loved her !

Of course she confessed her love when he did. And gave him the kiss she always wanted to give to him.

That was the best day of her life without a doubt.

So does she regret what happened to Tigress, she does, a lot.

But the 4 years after that, were the best of her life.

Po decided rename the Furious Five, as he didn’t want to take Tigress spot. They are now the Warrior of Peace.

Po. The panda that changed their lifes for the better, her panda.

He helped us a lot.

He helped Monkey and Mantis reveal their feelings towards one another.

He helped Crane get more confidence on himself.

He helped Shifu get over his grief, and move on. 

And he helped her get threw the fact she was a snake, and showed her that what matters, is who she is, not what.

And no matter what, he loves her. The moments she has alone with him, she adores them. 

He made the members of the Jade Palace a family, and welcomed her into his.

Ever since she left home, she always felt lonely.

Not now. She has more that she could have ever asked for.

And all because of the panda that began as someone that she pitied, to someone she respects, to her best friend, to her crush, and finally became her lover.

He was the love of her life. This was the life she loved so much.

And she wouldn’t change it for a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those wondering about the events of the third movie. That comes later. 
> 
> We need to see Viper defend her love from Mei Mei after all.


	3. Not the Home she Remebered.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tigress returns 4 years after going missing. She doesn’t Remeber it being like this.

“Come on sister, let’s get you somewhere to rest.”

The last words she heard for a long time.

After that, everything went black. 

When she woke up, she was alone. In a cave.

Her whole body hurt, she could barely walk.

She can’t believe Tai Lung defeated her that easy.

Was it to late, has The Valley already fallen, perphaps she can try to get to the others before he arrives.

But as soon as she took a step out for the cave, she fell to the ground unconscious.

When she woke up, she was rapped in a blanket.

It was night, and she was inside a tent.

She slowly got out of the tent, and saw her savor.

A panda. Great.

“Oh, you are awake.”

“Who are you ?”

“Name is Li Shan. I was traveling when I saw you on the floor. You were severely beated up. So I patched you.”

Tigress nodded.

“Well thank you, I must get going now.”

“Now hold on Kitty, you can barely walk. Where are you going ?”

“The Valley of Peace.”

“Hey ! I am going there as well. I heard my son could be there.”

“What’s his name ?”

“Lotus.”

So it’s not the panda that stold her tittle.

“You don’t understand, I must leave before a maniac gets there.”

“We can leave tomorrow, he must rest, and so do you.”

Tigress realized she can’t move, and this guy has the medicine and food she needs.

“Fine, we leave tomorrow, early.”

While one of the two females of the Furious Five was probably on the worst day of her life, the other was on her best day.

“YOU WANT ME TO WHAT!”

“We have dated for 2 years, been best friends for 4, I know I can be stupid, but I can say this for certainty, you are the best thing I have ever gained V, even more than been the Dragon Warrior. Will you marry me ?” Po asked.

“YES, OF COURSE ILL MARRY YOU !”

She jumped in Po and gave him a big kiss.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Shifu, Mr. Ping, and the other Warriors of Peace celebrated.

“My Son is getting married, oh I am going to faint of happiness, I am having a daughter in law.”

“Way to go buddy !” Monkey shouted.

“Congrats you two.” Crane said.

“I better be the best man Po.” Mantis demanded.

“Of course Mantis, consider yourself my best man.”

“Hell Yeah.”

“Wait a sec, I don’t have female friends, I need a dame of honor.”

“Use Monkey.”

“Hey ! I am a male.” Monkey shouted at his boyfriend.

“Sorry love, but Crane must be on the air throwing the flowers.”

“Your giving us girl roles on purpose.” Crane said.

“Ah, there is no need to classify roles, we need to be happy for them.” Mr. Ping said.

The three saw he was right.

“Congratulations you two. You deserve this.” Shifu said.

“Eh Master Shifu ?”

“Yes Viper ?”

“As you know my father died long ago. I was wondering, could you walk me to the stand ?”

Shifu was in shock with that.

He never imagined one of his students would ask him something like this, after his he treated them. Sure the past 4 years he has been better. But still.....

It also hurt to think he can’t do this for his own daughter, he failed her.

Viper however is giving him a chance, to truly be part of his students special day.

“I would love to Viper, it would be by honor.”

“Ok everyone, we have a wedding to plan, let’s go !” Po said.

Li and Tigress arrived to The Valley.

Tigress was expecting horror, and fear, or perhaps it being evacuated. But this was not what she saw.

Joy, celebrations. Everyone being happy.

“What the hell ?”

What happened with Tai Lung.

“Looks like there is a party here !” Li said.

Two pigs were walking by, when they saw her.

“It’s Master Tigress.”

“She is back !”

“And it’s that another panda ?”

The village surrounded them.

“TIGRESS ?” 

She knew that voice.

“Mantis !”

Mantis Comes closer.

“You’re alive !”

“What the hell Mantis !”

“What ?”

“Why is everyone celebrating, why aren’t you evacuating ?”

“Evacuate ?”

“TAI LUNG YOU IDIOT !”

“Tigress... Tai Lung, that was 4 years ago.”

“Wh...What ?”

“You have been gone for 4 years. Things have changed a lot.”

“But, who defeated Tai Lung ?”

“Po of course.”

“The panda defeated him !”

“Yep.”

“How ?”

“Shifu gave Po the Scroll, and with that, Po got what he needed to defeat him. He saved China too. That was scary for us, specially Viper, let me tell you.”

Viper.

That name produces her so much anger.

She was the one that convinced the others to let her go alone.

“There is a lot for you to know.”

“I am ready.......to FREAK OUT !”

Po was on his bath in his father’s restaurant.

“Po, What’s wrong ?” His father asked.

“I.....am I ready for this ?”

“Being the main master, or getting married to Viper ?”

“Both !”

“Po. I have faith on you, the 4 trust you so much, one of them is your bride. And speaking of that, Viper loves you, a lot.”

“Listen to you father Po.” Viper came from the ceiling.

“Viper I am....”

“What ? I have seen you like this before.”

“Wait a second what ?” Mr. Ping said.

“Dad, when you’re with the one you love you...”

“Not that son, the screaming coming from the restaurant.”

“SOMEONE IS BREAKING PO’S RECORD !”

“WHAT !”

The three came to the restaurant to see...

Another panda.

“What”

“The”

“Hell !”

Li turned to see.

“Lotus ?”

“Eh, sir my name is Po.”

“Oh, you don’t remember me, I am your father !”

“WHAT !”

“Didn’t Shen.....”

“He is my son !”

Li ran to his son.

“My son, I found you.”

“Dad, I cant believe your alive.”

Po ran to his bride and.....dad.

“Hey V, Dad, look at who he....Wait, this is awkward.”

Po turned to his birth dad.

“Dad, this is dad.”

“You, you sir, thank you so much for raising my son !”

Li hugged Mr. Ping.

“And Dad. This is Viper, she is my teammate and most importantly, my bride.”

“Bride ?”

Mei Mei is not going to be happy. But if this is the woman that his son loves, he will take her in with open arms.

“It’s an honor Mr...”

“Li, just Li to you, if your Po’s bride, we are family !”

Po couldn’t believe this, his family just got biggger.

“By the way, can someone explain to me what is this Tai Lung thing I keep hearing ?”

“Wait, how do you know about that ?”

“My companion Tigress told me.”

“TIGRESS ?”

“She is alive ?” Po said.

“I am so dead.” Viper said.

Tigress was surprise at what she heard.

So the panda, Po, has learned Kung fu, not only defeated Tai Lung but also Lord Shen, And is about to become the main master. The other 4 are now stronger, he can feel that Crane, Monkey and specially Mantis have gotten stronger. And from what she hears, Viper surpasses them.

She is in a romantic relationship with the panda ?

A panda and a snake.....

“And that’s all.” Mantis said.

“That’s, Wow.”

“Many things have happened kitty.” Monkey said.

“I see.”

“Tigress....” Shifu said as he came in.

Tigress bowed to him.

“Master...”

Shifu hugged her, what ?

“I am so glad you are all right, so glad.”

“What ?”

The doors opened. Revealing Li, Po, Viper, and a goose.

“Tigress, your alive !” Po said.

“I am.”

She looked at Viper.

“Viper.”

“Tigress.”

She is crazy strong, she can feel it. How did she get so strong.

And Po, this is not the same panda, this is a power house.

“You have gotten stronger, Po.”

“Eh, thanks.”

“Seems I was wrong.... you impress me.”

“Ehh, thank you ?”

Viper was hissing, when her groom called her.

“V. I am terrified.”

“Don’t worry, she won’t do anything.”

“Well then I’ll take Tigress to her room, Po get your father settle, and you and the others must keep training.” Shifu said.

“Yes master.”

You could feel happiness, but also tension on the environment, to much for Po.

Lucky for him, his bride has solution.

“Don’t worry dear, tonight, I’ll take out the stress from you.”

“Food or...”

“Both.”

“Hell yeah !”

“Wait are they talking about...” Li said.

“Get over ir, she is his bride.” Mr. Ping grumbled.


	4. Struggling to Feet In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tigress struggles, and Kai comes in. Forcing Po and Viper to delay their plans to get married.
> 
> Viper does know something, if her lover is leaving, she’s coming with him.

Tigress didn’t know what to think with the changes.

She liked this more relaxed Shifu. 

But she hated he doesn’t teach anymore. 

Her adoptive father said that he felt he had done his job, and while it pains him that he can’t teach her. He feels Po would be a great teacher for her.

Po.

She never counted on the panda actually being this good on Kung Fu. But he was, he was a downright master on it.

How change so much, she has no idea, but she was gone for 4 years. So anything could happen.

That’s actually one of the worst parts, the fact that for her, 4 years happened in a blink of an eye.

So much has changed, and she can’t process it, because for her, it’s only been some days since she left.

The other worst part is the other and how much the changed.

Specially Viper.

Crane has become much more confident on himself, he carries himself much differently. His head held high, and he seems happier.

Monkey has changed the least, he is still the prankster, but you can tell he is also more mature.

Same with Mantis, but he has grown way more powerful. He also goes down to the village way more now, to help the villagers with anything. Oh and he and Monkey are together now.

The three are way more powerful now, she was shocked with what she saw in training.

And they didn’t compare to the snake.

Viper was so powerfull, she didn’t like it.

How had she gotten so powerfull ? Why ?

“When our adventure putted Po in danger because of his position, it was bad for us because he is our friend, for her ? It was much worst, because she loves him. She trained herself so she could help him with anything. The day they agreed to go out, she trained more, to protect the love of her life.” Crane said.

Love.

She always thought that was a curse for a warrior, but it helped Viper so much.

The snake now led the furious five, and she was Po’s second in command in the palace.

Just like she was the confidant for Shifu, Viper was to Po.

And she was reduced to the weakest and least trustable Warrior. A warrior that can’t evem fight right now.

It was to much, and she couldn’t get more privacy. With Po and Viper planning their wedding, the called the planners to the palace, as they were getting married on the place they held events, with Shifu’s blessing. Shifu, the one that agreed to take Viper to the stand.

Her father was taking another one to the stand.

She understands why, Viper’s father died long ago, and as a snake, she struggled making friends.

Still. It hurt.

She went to her room when she felt bangs.

Po and the others came running.

“There’s an attack !”

“Come on guys !”

“An attack, Po Wait ?” Li tried.

“Sorry Dad, go to go !”

She wanted to go help, but Shifu stopped her.

“You’re to weak, I’ll go.”

“Master.”

“I’ll go Tigress, you stay.”

She couldn’t say more.

“HA!”

Po and his friends tackled the Jombies.

“What are this ?”

“Don’t know love, they aren’t like anything we have seen.”

“Hahahaha, I see you.” All Jombies said at the same time.

“What ?”

“Your chi will be mine, Panda.”

“Who are you ?”

“It’s me, Kai.”

“Who ?”

“Come on !”

“Only a master of chi, can defeat him.” Shifu read.

“A master of chi, like you !” Po said.

“Me ? I can barely make a flower bloom, I need a cave and 30 years.”

The others tried coming for solution,while Po saw the scroll.

Pandas, just like him.

“I can teach you son.” Li said.

“What, you know this ?”

“Of course, I am a panda.”

“Well, what do we do ?”

“You need to come home with me, to the secret panda village.”

Home....

This is his home. His father, other father, his friends and the love of his life live here. 

But he wants to meet where he came from, see more like him.

“NO. Po won’t go.” Mr. Ping said.

“Dad, you heard Shifu, only a master of Chi can defeat him, and I am a panda.”

“Well I want a second opinion. Shifu ?”

“I think he should go.”

“Viper ?”

“Eh....”

“You know what, Fine Po can go, but with one condition, either I go with him, or Viper does.”

Li looked a bit worried at that, if another one goes, he can’t keep Po away from danger.

“Mr. Ping has a good point, and let’s be honest, we know Viper will follow him, so you go with him Viper, learn chi too.”

“Yes Master.”

She curled in Po’s neck.

“A little vacation with my lover, I have to thank Kai for that, more alone time.”

“Hell yeah.”

Li was still uncomfortable that his son was having....that.

But still. Viper has been sweet and caring, and he knows she cares a lot for his son. She is going to become family, so he has no real issue for her going with them.

“Perfect, I get to meet more the woman that stold my son’s heart.”

Mr. Ping sigted. He still didn’t like it. He doesn’t trust Li, but he trusts Viper, and if she is going, he does feel better.

“I’ll prepare you lunch for the way.”

Tigress watched as they left.

She felt jealousy, in other times she would have been chosen to learn a new technique, but does days are over.

“So what now Master ?” Mantis asked.

“We prepare for Kai, he is getting stronger with every master he takes. I resume training you until Po returns, so let’s get started.”

At least she was getting her master back.

They were camping after traveling the whole day.

Li was asleep, but Po was awake with his lover.

“I can’t believe I am meeting more pandas.”

“I am happy for you love. After everything, you deserve this.”

“I am not as happy as I thought I would be.”

“What, why ?”

“I hate delaying our wedding.”

“It’s not your fault, it’s Kai’s.”

“But still, I...”

“You’re scared ?”

“He is a spirit V, I barely took in Shen.”

“You destroyed him at the end. And Kai doesn’t have the emotional impact on you that Shen had.”

“Still, he seems so powerfull.”

“I know you’ll beat him.”

“You really shouldn’t have so much faith in me.”

“I will always have faith in you Po. Always.”

“I....thanks V. You’re the one I trust the most. And the one I love the most.”

“I love you too dum dum, now let’s get some sleep. We need to meet those pandas tomorrow.’

“Yes mam.”

“And I can calm you down when we are private tomorrow.”

“Oh yeah, that’s something I am looking foward too.”

“Then I’ll make it special.”

The two lovers went to sleep after that.


	5. A Shaky Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tigress makes a shaky promise to get stronger while Po and Viper arrive at the Panda Village, and the latter has to protect her lover.

Tigress was pinned down.

“Nice try kitty, but you need to be faster.” Mantis mocked.

She growled, she used to best them every time, but now she is the weak one. 

She knew she shouldn’t have spared with them, she had to train to get back on top. But she wanted to see his bad was she, and it was bad.

Specially since the one she wanted to defeat was stronger than them, and to be clear, that one isn’t Po. It’s the snake.

But she was gone, she was traveling with her lover to learn something Shifu himself barely knew.

She hates it. She hates this.

“Get off me Mantis.”

“Fine, I like monkeys better anyway.”

Mantis jumped and went to his boyfriend’s shouder.

“Are you ok Tigress ?” Crane asked.

“Yeah.”

“Sure you don’t need a break. This rhythm is new for you.”

“If you can do it so can I.”

“T. We had 4 years to get to this, you can’t rush it all on one day.”

“I can do it ok !”

“Now don’t te angry at us Tigress. We’re trying to help you. It’s not our fault you didn’t listen to Shifu.”

“Are you saying I asked to be gone for 4 years ?”

“No. But if you had listened to Shifu, that it was Po the one that had to defeat Tai Lung, you wouldn’t have gone missing, you would have trained with Po, and still be the best of the five. Hell maybe you might have gotten him instead of Viper, though I doubt that last one.”

“I don’t want that stinky panda, I have no idea what Viper sees in him.”

“For her, he is the most beautifull thing in the world.”

“Whatever, love is just a obstácule.”

“No Tigress, it’s a strength. It’s what makes Viper be the strongest one now. Po is destined to be in harsh battles, and she wants to be there with him.”

Tigress trained in the woods alone.

“Stupid panda, stupid snake, stupid chi, stupid everything.”

“Now calm down Kitty.”

She groaned and turned around, only to find who it was.

Tai Lung, but he was green.

“Calm down this is not Tai Lung.”

“Who are you ?”

“Kai.”

Wait what !

Tigress got in position.

“Easy kitty, Your chi isn’t strong enough, but I have a proposal.”

“I won’t listen to what you have to say ?”

“Even if it means you can get stronger than those that you want to defeat ?”

.....

“I thought so. Here is the deal kitty. I’ll give you the chi of Tai Lung. It will make you stronger, bring me the snake, and I’ll make that strenght permanent.”

“Why would I help you ? Viper is my teammate ?”

“But you want her gone. She stold your status, your friends, and your father.”

“What ....”

“He is walking her to the stand on the wedding. He choosed her instead of his daughter.”

Tigress growled at that.

She took even that from her.

“Deal.”

She held her hand.

“Jajajajajajajaja.”

He grabbed her hand.

“You, FOOL !”

Po, Viper, and Li arrived at the half way point.

“All right, time for lunch.”

“Great I have waited a long time for this.”

Po putted his backpack down.

“Ouch.”

“Dad ?”

“Yes ?”

But it wasn’t that Dad.

“Dad !”

“Mr. Ping ?” Viper asked.

Po opened his pack and saw the goose.

“Hi Son.”

“Hi Dad.”

“What are you doing here sir ?”

“Well Viper, I trust you, a lot. Like your the one that I trust more after Po. But I only trust myself to keep,Po fed, no offense.”

Viper knew the real reason, but she wasn’t gonna fight it.

“Non taken.”

“So I am coming to the secret panda village too.”

“Well, it would be cruel to send you flying.”

“YOU CAN FLY DAD !”

“I am a bird Po.”

After traveling another day, they reached an ice peak.

“We’re here.”

“Where is it, do we need to climb this ?”

“No Viper. Panda’s don’t do steps.”

“I have waited my whole life for those words.”

Li got a rope and pulled it.

They were on a elevator.

“Rats.”

To say they were disappointed at first, was true.

But them they saw the mist clear, and saw the pandas.

She could see her lover’s amazed face.

“They’re just like me V.”

“Nah, none of them are as handsome as you.”

“EVERYONE, MY SON HAS RETURNED !”

Everyone circled around Po.

“Po, this are your cousins....”

Li remebered something.

“Don’t let Mei Mei do her things, my son is taken.” He whispered.

“Ah, to late.”

“Oh oh.”

After introducing Po to some of the others. They rolled to the dinner table.

“What kind of pandas are those ?”

“We’re not pandas, she is a snake and I am a Goose !”

“What’s that ?”

“My wings.”

“What’s that ?”

“My neck.”

“What’s that ?”

“My dumblings.” He got out his dumblings and placed them for Po to eat.

“Why don’t you have arms ?”

“Snakes don’t have them.”

“Wow !”

“She is so cool !”

Viper laughed at the kids, so cute, and fluffy.

Bells stared sounding.

“What’s that ?”

“Son, keep your bride close.”

“What ? Why ?”

“Trust me, let her know from the start your taken.”

A panda with ribbons came out of the room.

She looked at Po with a suggestive look.

A look that made Viper pissed.

“Ooohoohoo, it’s on.”

“She is.....weird.”

“I am Mei Mei.....wow she is amazing, thanks Po.”

“She is scary.”

“Don’t worry love, she won’t touch you.”

Mei Mei started ribbon dancing.

“She says she is the best ribbon dancer on the world.” Li said.

“Really ? V is much better.” Po said.

“Look at me, no, you can’t, because my beauty is too much.”

She sent her ribbon to catch Po.

But Viper caught it, and she had a death glare.

“What ?”

She pulled the panda close to her.

“Let me make this clear now dear. HE IS MINE !”

She got the ribbon and started dancing with it, while tying Mei Mei at the same time.

“Now that’s a beautiful dancer !” Po said. He loves seeing her dance.

“That’s my future daughter in law. She cares so much for my son.” Mr. Ping cried.

“I have to admit, she is better.” Li said.

Viper had Mei Mei in a knot.

“Hope that teaches you.”

She threw her away to the river.

“This means war snake, this means WAR !”

The pandas actually cheered for that. A great dance deserves a cheer.

Po went and grabbed her.

“Have I mentioned that I love you ?”

“A couple of times. But please do it again.”

He kissed her.

“After dinner are you still giving me that surprise ?”

“Oh yeah, don’t worry honey.”

“I really don’t want to know what the surprise is.” Li said.


	6. Inner fightings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some inner conficts happen as Kai gets closer.

Monkey catched a arrow.

“This one is from Gogeman City !”

Shifu read the scroll.

“Master Ox And Master Croc have fallen. With Po and Viper gone, we are the last line of defense too the scrolls. Evacuate The Valley !”

“Yes Master.” 

“Where’s Tigress ?”

“She left to the words a while a go and never came back.”

“Don’t worry Daddy, she is here !”

Shifu and his students turned to the new voice.

“Kai.”

“Well she was, I don’t know what happened after we talked.”

“What do you mean ?”

“You really should teach her to not talk to strangers.”

“WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER ?”

“Nothing, her chi is to weak. Yours on the other hand, those are mine.”

Shifu, Mantis, Monkey, And Crane attacked.

A first they putted a good fight. Kai did struggle a bit in a 4 against 1 fight.

Key word a bit, he could Easley even the odds.

“I heard you also had a son, want to say hi to him ?”

Kai got the Tai Lung Jombie.

“That’s cruel man, really cruel.” Mantis said.

“He is no longer my son, the day he turned dark, our bond broke.”

“Ok, I really don’t care. Grab them.”

The Tai Lung jombie went and grabbed Crane.

“What, no, Master !”

Crane was dragged into Kai, and had his chi stolen.

“CRANE !”

“You’re all next.” Kai said with a smile.

Shifu yelled and attacked him.

Monkey and Mantis took care of the Tai Lung jombie.

“I never thought I’ll see his ugly face again.”

“What a crazy weekend.” 

“Bring them to me.”

The Tai Lung jombie grabbed them and went to his master, they had their chi stolen too.

“NOOO!”

“Master !” Tigress said running, she was bitten up.

“Hehehehe, promises promises.” 

Kai threw Shifu away.

“Here, get this Scroll to Po and Viper.”

“Master I...”

“GO !”

Kai used his weapon to separate them.

“Let’s see how you like this, brother !” Kai said.

He grabbed Oogway’s statue and threw it at the palace.

It was completely destroyed.

“And don’t worry for the villagers, I took care of them.”

Shifu saw in horror what happened.

“Oogway, forgive me.”

Kai got closer to him.

“You haven’t won, there is always someone that....”

“Who ? The panda ? He’s chi is strong, but he will have the same fate as you, just like the snake, and the rest of the pandas !”

“Wait how do you know about that !”

“It doesn’t matter to you.”

Kai jades Shifu.

Tigress saw in horror.

“What have I done ?”

Po was taking his panda training seriously.

He overslept, he rolled, he ate, he ate, he ate, and he ate. 

It would be worth it to get the power of chi.

He does wish his father hadn’t walked in when he and Viper were having.....a moment.

Speaking of Viper, he barely saw her on the afternoon. They said she was in a ribbon dance duel with Mei Mei and.....all he heard was that she won.

His dad, the one that raised him, was also mostly gone. He spent the day in the kitchen with the kids, cooking them all kinds of foods.

He smiled as the moon rose, he was left alone as his Dad had a game he had to attend to.

“Hey.”

He turned around and saw his bride.

“Hey V.”

“How was the training ?”

“It was awesome, Dad say I would be ready soon.”

“That’s great !”

“And how was your day ?”

“Well....”

Mei Mei was hanging from a ribbon tied to a tree, in the middle of the mountain.

“Hello ? Somebody ? HELP !”

“I explored.”

Po smiled at her.

“What are you holding ?”

“Is a drawing, of my mom.”

He showed her the drawing.

“I wish I could have met her.”

“She would have been so proud of you. I am sure she is wherever she is.”

“Proud, if her fatty son.”

“When are you going to stop downing yourself. You’re a great warrior, and most importantly, a great person. Your Dad’s, Shifu, And our friends are all very proud. I am super proud.”

Po smiled at her. She was always so nice to him.

“Thanks love.”

“Anytime.”

They watched the moon come out, until they saw something orange climbing.

“TIGRESS ?”

What the hell was she doing here. She should be happy they aren’t there, she has Shifu and the training rooms for herself. Viper has no idea why she is here, except that....

She and Po helped her up.

“Tigress What are you....”

“Kai attacked The Valley. Shifu, Mantis, Monkey, Crane, and the villagers. He has them all. He also destroyed the Jade Palace.”

Everyone gasped.

“How is my restaurant !” Mr. Ping yelled, the He realized it wasn’t the time. “We can talk later.”

“And now he is coming here, he wants you two, and all of the pandas. Tell me you mastered Chi.”

Po had a horrified look on his face.

“Dad, Dad ! We need to do this now !”

As Po left, Viper stood thinking.

“But how does he know we are here ?”

Tigress looked down at that.

No, she didn’t....

“Tigress, What are you hiding ?”

“Nothing.”

“That’s a lie, tell me.”

“I don’t have to tell you nothing.”

“Then why do you seem so scared, WHAT did you DO ?”

“NOTHING.”

“LIAR !”

“STAND DOWN VIPER !”

“MAKE ME. WHAT DID YOU DO?”

“I TOLD HIM, ARE YOU HAPPY ?”

She....did what ?

“You, you told him ?”

“He tricked me, he used what I hate the most and got in my head, I know that I....”

“Hate the most, what, Po ?”

“No.”

“Then What ? Don’t lie to me Tigress, tell me the truth, what is that you hate the most ?”

“You.”

Viper didn’t expect that.

“W....What ?”

“What do you expect, you took everything from me. Now your the leader of the five, the second in command of the master, the second strongest one, you took my father ! He was walking you to the stand.”

“Do you think I did it for some thing against you ? I searched for you, I felt guilt for years, I didn’t want to make you feel bad. I fell in love, someone didn’t see me for Master Viper, or the dance freak, he saw me for me. I trained because after I almost lost him to Shen, I wanted to be at his side, that’s why I became stronger ! Not for some tittle or power, but to be with the one that I love. And you know my father died, I had no one to walk me to the stand, at least your father is alive. You know what my father meant to me, I would never steal it from you.”

Tigress looked down in shame.

“Viper I am...”

“SHUT UP ! I was supposed to get married, now I may not even get the chance. Because of you !”

She turned to leave.

“You’re a disgrace to Kung Fu.” She told her before she went to find her groom.

Tigress looked down.

She was right, she was a disgrace.

“Dad I need to learn chi now !”

“I am afraid you aren’t ready.”

“Why ? I over slept, I rolled with the mountain, I did everything.”

“You aren’t ready.”

Viper however heard everything, that was the training ?

Oh god, please tell me he didn’t. Her groom can’t handle another lie, specially from a love one.

“You don’t know it.”

Everyone paused at that.

Li was looking at Viper afraid.

“You weren’t training him, you were making him like you, so he would stay. You never thought Tigress would betray us and tell Kai. You were afraid that Mr. Ping and I came because we would realize it.”

Li looked afraid at that. 

Po looked at his father.

“Dad, is this true ?”

“Po I...”

“TELL ME THE TRUTH !”

Li sighted.

“I don’t know it, no one does.”

“You lied to me.”

“I had no choice son, I had to get you out of there.”

“It’s my duty to fight Kai, I left my friends unprotected, my home is gone, if Viper and Dad hadn’t come they would be...”

“And you would have been too. I can’t loose you Po, not again.”

Li grabbed Po and tried to get him to safety.

But Po didn’t move.

“I thought you were different.”

“What ?”

“But your just like the rest. I am just the fool that you can manipulate for your needs. I am the panda fool with big dreams, the fool that was chosen to defeat a maniac, the Dragon Warrior that is foolish enough to to do what I want. Fool, that’s what I am. I should have realized that you weren’t training me. I am just the fool to you too right ? You used it against me ?”

“Po I...”

“I should have known, everyone but Viper has done that. And you already lost me.”

Po left to the other side.

Viper hissed at Li.

“You just set him down two years of the help I was giving him. I was actually getting for him to stop calling himself a fool. What kind of a father are you ?”

She went after her lover, leaving Li alone.

“What have I done ?”

Po knew he should be training but he couldn’t.

He looked at the lake.

“Who am I kidding ? I can’t master chi. I don’t even know who I am. The dreamer ? The fast freak ? The Dragon Warrior ? The lazy panda ? Who I am ?” He asked the water as if it had the answer.

“You’re Po.”

He saw how Viper appeared on his shoulders.

“The panda that was taken form his home in such a cruel way, the son of a noodle shop owner that loves you because you’re his own, the panda with such big dreams, but an even bigger heart, the panda that is a master of Kung Fu, and of cooking. The panda that may proper have hurted unfairly, the panda that manages to see the food in everyone, no matter how bad they are. The best friend of three Kung Fu masters, the hero of a village, the son of Li Shan and Mr. Ping, the Dragon Warrior, the love of my life. All of that combined is what makes Po. That’s who you are.”

“Your forgetting stupid and fat and...”

“No. That’s what people see, not what you are, what people see as stupid I see as noble, and what they see as fat ? I see it as gorgeous.”

Po looked at his bride.

“The day you told me what you saw in that village, I told you I would always be here for you. I ain’t breaking that now. You have my full trust, master of chi or not. I am with Po.”

“V I.....thank you, so much, for being honest with me and for....”

“I love you, and I am here for you Po. If you are feeling down, please don’t hesitste to come to me.”

“I love you too.”

“So what do we do now ?”

“We kick Kai’s ass.”


End file.
